Accelarated Love
by KiraYamato90
Summary: he lost the one, he held dear to his heart, darkness cloud his life, ruins his mind. she who had lost everything, light had shined upon her by him. the light to which she will shine upon him (Yusei X Sherry Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**I've decided to make this story due to friend's recommendation to watch the anime and I love playing yugioh but never watched the anime too much but overall, this pairing gives me an idea for this story and I kinda like seeing the two together in a way so basically a win win kinda thing**

**So for now, I just make this the prologue and the summary and the other details can wait for the next chapter since I have barely enough imagination on how to start the story or some readers might already know the summary by reading this prologue, and if they do and think the story is kinda boring, I'm very sorry**

**Now then, Yusei X Sherry story, been thinking a lot of how to start it off but this is the best I can give**

**I'm not really good with the whole duel scenario so please forgive me in advance and I hope you all will enjoy the story, thank you very much**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**on with the story**

Neo Domino City, formerly known as Domino city. The city that was once where the powered controlled the weak

But that all changed when a team of duelists band together, that team is the 5Ds.

The twins, Leo and Ruka, the Trickster, Crow Hogan, the King of City, Jack Atlas, the Thorn Princess, Izayoi Aki, and their team leader, Fudo Yusei

They liberated the city and gave birth to a new home where Tops and Commons can live in peace with each other and liberation gave birth to peace

The team defeated many obstacles and dark forces that come to destroy their home

They triumph over them and peace was forever granted upon Neo Domino City

It has been 5 years since the team had disbanded and everyone went on their own separate ways

**Duel Academia School**

Within the school for duelists alike, a classroom was in the middle of a lecture as the teacher was none other than 5ds team leader; Fudo Yusei

He was now in his mid 20's, now wearing a normal attire consists of a white t-shirt, a black long tie and black jeans while also wearing a lab coat that has a name tag attached to it with the name; Prof. Fudo

"and in knowledge, the shift from the accelerated speed will give a change of drift for the D-wheel's mobility," Yusei spoke as he was teaching the class about the basics in riding a D-wheel and the steps in preventing an accident for them

Yusei continued lecturing class before the school bell rang signaling the end of the class

"that is the end for the lecture, remember to review what we have learned today for they will come out in your final exam" Yusei said as he grabs his books and put them in his bag "class is dismissed and I'll see you all next week"

The students then stand up from their seats before they bowed to him

Yusei opened the classroom door and exited the class and so did the other lecturers

"going for lunch, Fudo-san?" some lecturers called out to Yusei "let's go together, Fudo-san"

"another time perhaps, I have some papers to mark" Yusei replied politely before excusing himself then leaving

"man, Fudo-san is amazing" a lecturer said in praise "he's only been here for 4 months and the students all over him"

"didn't you know? Not only Fudo-san was a former member of 5Ds, he is also a former engineer in Neo Domino City's Head Laboratory" a Lecturer told the other one

"wow, why did he become a lecturer when he could be a famous engineer?" the man asked in curiosity

"ahh, you were recently transferred 3 months, right? It's not surprising you didn't know" a lecturer said while adjusting his glasses

"what is?" he asked

"there was a horrible accident back then and Fudo-san was one of the engineers" the lecturer whispered "rumors have it that the accident took the life of his former wife and unborn child"

"oh my god, what happened?" the man asked in pity

"no one really knows, Fudo-san always dodge any questions about it, the only one who knows other then the head Security is the Headmaster" he replied

"really? How come the headmaster knows about it?" the man asked again

"are you really a new lecturer or what?" the headmaster is Fudo-san's current wife" the man replied surprising the man

**In a teacher's office**

Yusei was at his office table and seems to be grading test papers done by his students

He grades paper after paper until he finished it all in no time

"I suppose I go and buy lunch," Yusei said as he gets up from his seat and stretched his hands a bit

He was about to leave when the door to the office slides open and a woman entered in

"mind if I join you, dear?" a feminine voice spoke as Yusei smiles in response

"not at all, Sherry" Yusei replied as in front of him is Sherry LeBlanc, the current headmaster of Duel Academia School and currently wife of Fudo Yusei

Sherry wore an office suite as she is the headmistress of the school and as well as the CEO of LeBlanc Foundation that shares beneficial profits for the school as well

"come, I know a café nearby that serves the best-menthe tea in Neo Domino City" Sherry holds Yusei's hand as the two leave the office together and heads out of the school

The two went to the school's parking lot as they ride on Yusei's famous D-wheel

He gave Sherry a helmet before he puts on his

The two then rides the 2 wheelers before they speed off to the city

As the two went off, on Yusei's desk were two picture frames; one of him an Sherry, the other was him and Akiza Izinski.

The wind blows within the office as red rose petals flew into the office and landed on the desk

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again!**

**Here is the story**

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**on with the story**

rain poured down upon Neo Domino City

droplets of never-ending water rains down upon the city like a waterfall

upon a cemetery, a group of people wearing black clothes were crowding to a tombstone

the rain fell upon them but luckily, they all had umbrellas with them, except for one

tears fell, sobs were cried out as they were all grieving

time slowly passed as the crowd slowly disappears

one man was on his knees and was looking at the tombstones in front of him

Fudo Aki

August 16th 2014 – June 24th 2039

Beloved wife, daughter and friend

Fudo Yusei looks upon the tombstone as he had never-ending tears dripping down his eyes as they got mixed with the rain

He had bandages on his face, a cast over his right arm and a broken shattered heart as he looks upon the tombstone

"thank you for everything, Yusei. It's not your fault" Izayoi Hideo, Aki's father told Yusei while holding the young man's shoulder

Yusei didn't respond as his heart was crying out for the loss of his wife

Everyone started leaving one by one as Yusei was now the only one left

Yusei kept on crying as his eyes went red from the constant crying

"_YUSEI!"_

Yusei heard her screams, he remembered the tragedy that fell upon them, the tragedy that took her life

"Raaaaaaahhhhh!" Yusei screams at the raining sky as his tears keep on pouring out

The storm above continued raining before thunder rang out

* * *

June 24th 2039

In Neo Domino City

The great city was at its glorious age as Riding Duel made a grand history upon it

In the duel arena, Jack Atlas, the king of riding duel was riding his D-wheel as the duelists was dealing the final blow upon his opponent

"go! Red Archfiend Dragon!" Jack commanded his ace monster as the Dragon roared "Absolute Power Force!"

The dragon dealt it's finishing attack as the opponent lost his lifepoints and Jack came on top as the winner

The crowds cheered for Jack as they screamed out to him

Jack's D Wheel came to a stop as the king steps off and raised a hand up

"behold my power! This is Jack Atlas absolute power!" Jack shouted out as the crowds cheered even more

"unbelievable! The king is undefeated yet again!" the MC shouted on his mic as he did a fist pump "there is no one! I repeat! No one can defeat his never-ending wins!"

* * *

Within the crowds, Crow Hogan watched on how his former teammate defeated his opponent and was now being showered with cheers

"he's all win and all but when dealing with Yusei, he can't win" Crow said with a smirk while crossing his arms

"hey Crow!" someone called out to the Trickster as Crow looks to his left and sees Ruka and Rua all grown up teenagers now

"Ruka! Rua! Long time no see! You two grown so much!" Crow said with a grin as he patted Rua's head

"hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Rua told Crow who just laughed it off

"long time no see, Crow" Ruka told the trickster before looking to the arena as Jack got the Paparazzi snapping pictures of him from every single angle "I see that Jack is doing well too"

"yeah, that guy sure changed a lot from back then" Crow said as he looks down and sees Jack getting rammed to the ground by Carly who showered the man with kisses

"speaking of changes, where's Yusei and Aki-neechan?" Rua asked as he doesn't see team 5ds leader and the Thorn Princess anywhere

"ah, they're at his lab" Crow said pointing at a large tower building his thumb "and that's where the reunion party will be set at"

"oooh! I wonder if there are any tasty meals there!" Rua thought out loud while drooling

"hey Rua, manners, you're not a kid anymore" Ruka told her twin while scolding him

* * *

Yusei was within a laboratory as the man watched the screen where he sees his old comrade winning his duel

"I see that Jack is doing well" Yusei said with a smile as he pocketed his hands into his lab coat before turning the screen off

Yusei had become a great scientist within Neo Domino City's research lab as the man invented many great things that would help the world from the Meklord Genocide that would come in the future

The former leader of 5ds heads into the main lab as he went to one seat where many scientists were working on the Fortune System in the lab

"Fudo-san, we're ready to start the system" one of the scientists reported to Yusei who nodded

"let's begin" Yusei said as he pressed some keys on the table monitor

Soon the screen turned green as numbers started calculating everywhere

"it's working, Fudo-san!" the scientists cheered as the system that they all had been working on was a success

Everyone started cheering as all of their hard work finally paid off

"good work, everyone" Yusei told the scientists as he shakes their hands

"it is you who did the great job, Fudo-san! Your ingenuity made the system a success" everyone praised Yusei who shook his head

"I couldn't had done it myself, all of you being here is what made the Fortune system running without any problem" Yusei told them as he doesn't deserve the credits himself

Everyone cheered for Yusei as the man smiled to them all

But within the shadows, a figure was hiding within as a glowing red dot appeared

* * *

Yusei was now heading down the elevator as he had planned the reunion party with everyone

The monitor in the elevator beeped before the screen lit on and showed Crow's face

"_hey Yusei! Hurry up will you!? We're all waiting here and we're getting annoyed by Jack's constant gloating of his 100__th__ win!" _Crow told Yusei as on cue came the sound of Jack gloating of himself

"sorry, I had to check on the Fortune system at the time" Yusei told his friend "I'm on my way down, right now"

"_that's good news and all but please hurry up! Jack's voice is starting to annoy me to the next level!"_ Crow told Yusei before he hung up

Yusei smiled as Jack and Crow were arguing like in the past

The elevator let out a ding as Yusei reached to his designated floor

The door slides open as Yusei walks out of it

* * *

Yusei made his way down the hallway as he reached a room where he finds his friends gathered around in a reunion party

"you finally came!" Crow exclaimed as he seems to be in a wrestling contest with Jack as the King had the Trickster in a waist hold

"sorry to keep you all waiting" Yusei told everyone as he started greeting them all one by one

"well then!" Crow exclaimed as he raised up his glass and so did everyone else "cheers!"

"cheers!" everyone said out loud as the reunion party began

Everyone started to chat around with each other as the celebration was great

Akiza was in a girl's talk with Rua, Carly, and Mikage

"amazing!" Carly exclaimed as she looks in awe to Akiza "how long are you now!?"

"just a few more weeks" Akiza replied before caressing her pregnant stomach

3 years after the team 5ds disbanded, Yusei and Akiza had tied the knot as they had gotten married and now are expecting a child on the way

"is it a boy or a girl?!" Mikage asked the future mother

"a boy" Akiza replied

"did the two of you decided on a name yet?" Rua asked

"Ryuusei, Fudo Ryuusei" Akiza said as she smiled thinking of her future son being born

"waah, just like Yusei, Yusei and Ryuusei" Carly said as she finds the name to be the best for the future child

"yes" Aki replied as the reunion party goes on without a hitch

* * *

Within Yusei's laboratory, the whole room was dark as the lights were turned off

The door to the laboratory beeped open as a shadowed figure entered in

The shadowed figure entered into the lab as the mysterious intruder went to one of the computers and plugged in a flash drive before activating the entire system

Keys were pressed before the whole room turned red with an alarm

The shadowed figure grins before pulling out the flash drive and then making a getaway

* * *

In the reunion party, everyone was enjoying the party

"and with that I have now obtained a flawless 100th victory!" Jack gloated while holding a glass of wine and then let out a laugh

"will you shut up!? I swear that mouth of yours is as loose as your damn head!" Crow shouted at Jack as he was annoyed

"hmph! You are just sour because your team never made it to the finals!" Jack told Crow with a gloating smirk

"what did you say!?" Crow growled as he and Jack butt heads

Yusei smiled as it was fun having his old friends around

The party keeps continuing on before the sound of the alarms suddenly rang

"what's going on?" Rua asked as the alarms were ringing very loud

"the security system has been activated, everyone we have to get out" Yusei said as everyone started to exit the room

* * *

Outside of the tower, the shadowed figure was miles away from it as the figure holds some sort of switch with a green and red button

The figure clicked the switch as it the red button flashed before the green as the figure pressed down the green button

* * *

Within the tower, there were many bombs placed all around in hidden areas of the building before they all lit off and exploded

* * *

Yusei and everyone were in the middle of exiting the building before they heard explosions ringing out from above

"what's going on!?" Crow exclaimed as he holds onto the wall to steady himself from the shaking

"that sounds like explosions!" Jack exclaimed while holding Carly

"everyone hurry!" Yusei exclaimed as everyone was running down the stairs to get out

"be careful Aki" Yusei helps Aki go down the stairs as in her state it was difficult for her

The explosions started to become more destructive as the building was shaking a lot

* * *

From outside, the explosions started to become more aggressive as the top of the tower let out a giant explosion that caught everyone's attention

* * *

The building started to crumble and the walls and the ceiling started to collapse

"Yusei!" Aki exclaimed as he and Aki looks above and sees debris falling on them

Yusei quickly carried up Aki in his arms as the man started running down the stairs with everyone else

As the building started to collapse, more and more explosions started to ring out before a giant fire started to burn the whole tower

Many fire trucks came to the scene as firefighters went out to do their duties to put the fire out

Everyone started to exit the building but the door suddenly collapsed with Yusei and Akiza still within

"Yusei! Aki!" Crow tried to help them out but the fire was too large for him to get back in

"go back Crow! We'll find another way out!" Yusei shouted out to Crow before he backs away as the front door collapsed and sealed their way out

Akiza started to cough as the smoke was starting to make her suffocate

Yusei saw this as he looks around before finding an emergency fire kit

He went to the fire kit and opened it but was shocked as there was only one fire mask available

Yusei grabbed the fire mask as he puts it on Aki

"Yusei, what about you?" Aki asked as she was wearing the only mask

"I'll be alright" Yusei said before coughing a bit as the fire was growing large "there's a different exit, at the back. We can get out there"

Yusei grabbed a fire extinguisher and held Aki's hand as the two started running to the back to get out

* * *

The firefighters were doing their best to get Yusei and Aki out of the burning building as Crow and the others helped them out

"hurry! Yusei and Aki are still in there!" Crow shouted as he threw a bucket of water at the fire and extinguished it

"we're passing buckets as fast as we can!" Rua exclaimed as he passed a bucket of water to Ruka who passed it to Jack

An explosion rang out as the firefighters backed away from the burning building

Giant debris started falling as it sealed the firefighters from entering in the building

"damnit! Now they can't get in!" Crow exclaimed before backing away as the fire suddenly grew larger "damnit! How did this happen!?"

* * *

Yusei and Aki ran to find the exit as Yusei use the fire extinguisher to put out the fire in their way

"this way!" Yusei said as he and Aki ran around a corner and caught sight of the emergency exit but the path was filled with flames

Yusei tried to use the extinguisher but it ran out

"damnit!" Yusei threw away the extinguisher before he coughs from the smoke filling the air as the place was running out of oxygen fast

"Yusei, what are we going to do?" Aki asked him as Yusei tried to figure out a plan

Yusei looks around before finding another emergency fire case nearby

He went to it and opens the case as there was a fireproof blanket, a fire axe, and flashlight

Yusei grabbed the fireproof blanket before he went to Aki and covers the blanket around her

"listen Aki, I want you to stay behind me alright" Yusei told her

"Yusei, what are you.." Aki asked but was cut off as the fire behind them grew larger

"there's no time! Stick close to me!" Yusei said as he lifted up his arms before charging through the flames

"Yusei!?" Aki exclaimed in shock

"stick close to me!" Yusei shouted as Aki stood for a moment before running behind him

Yusei let out a shout as he runs in the flames with Aki behind him

The flames burned his skin and his clothes as Yusei ran to the end before falling down

"Yusei!" Aki went to him as he got burn marks all over his hands and body

"I'm fine….haaaa…haaa" Yusei got back up before he started coughing as the smoke was filling in the air more faster "we have to hurry!"

The two started to make their way to the exit before the ceiling above crumbled

"Yusei!" Aki shouted as she pushed Yusei away

"AKI!" Yusei shouted as the debris fell on top of Aki

"AKIII!" Yusei started to push away the debris as he intended to save Aki no matter what

Aki was trapped under the debris as she could not get out

"I'll get you out! I swear!" Yusei pulled away some broken debris before he started coughing uncontrollably

"Yu…..sei….just…..go" Aki muttered out as an iron rod had pierced her leg and trapped her down

"don't! I won't let the both of you die here!" Yusei shouted as he uses all of his strength to push off a giant debris with his back

"Yu…sei…..go…." Aki wheezed out before she fell unconscious

"Aki! Stay with me!" Yusei shouted before the fire grew larger and an explosion blew Yusei away from Aki

"gah!" Yusei hits the wall before he gets back up and wipes off the blood on his forehead

"AKIII!" Yusei screamed out as he ran towards her before the ceiling above him suddenly collapsed and fell on him

Yusei's world instantly turned dark as the last thing he saw was Aki's unconscious face

* * *

Yusei slowly regained consciousness as the man wakes up on a hospital bed

"where…." Yusei muttered out before he remembered the fire

"AKI!" Yusei shouted out as he quickly sat up before wincing in pain

A nurse came running in as she stopped Yusei

"please relax, Fudo-san, you have second-degree burn and some wounds on your body" the nurse told him

"no! Aki! Where's my wife!?" Yusei exclaimed at the nurse

The nurse frowned before looking down as this made Yusei's face horrified

Yusei pushed himself off the bed as he started to get out of the room

"wait! Stop!" the Nurse exclaimed as Yusei looks around and sees that passing by doctors and patients everywhere

"Yusei!" Crow and the others saw their friend up as they were glad that he was alright

"Crow! Where's Aki!?" Yusei exclaimed as Crow looks hesitant in answering

"Aki….she's…" Crow tried to speak up but could not

"answer me!" Yusei shouted at Crow before he saw two doctors pulling away a stretcher that had someone covered in a blanket

"AKI!" Yusei ran towards the stretcher but was stopped by Crow

"no Yusei! DON'T" Crow pulled back Yusei as he didn't want his friend to be hurt by reality

"let me go, Crow!" Yusei shouted as he pulled Crow's hands off of him before he got stopped by Jack and Ushio

"no Yusei! You can't!" Ushio exclaimed at him as he and Jack tried their best to stop Yusei

"let me go! AKI!" Yusei shouted out before he saw a hand fell out of the blanket and he saw that the hand had a ring on the ring finger

This crushed Yusei's heart as the ring belonged to Aki, the day Yusei proposed to her

"no…NOOOOO!" Yusei shouted as he tried to go to her but Ushio and Jack use all their strength to stop him

"Aki! AKIII!" Yusei screamed out as he cried in tears

Everyone had frowns on them as they knew that it was hard for the man to take

"excuse me" a doctor came in as he approached them "are any of you named Fudo Yusei?"

"what is it? Can't you see the man already had enough of this" Ushio said as Ruka and Rua went to comfort Yusei

"I'm sorry for intruding but I need to see him" the doctor told them "it's about his son, we managed to save him"

"what!?" Crow exclaimed in surprise as he looks to Yusei who looks in shock

"my…son…." Yusei muttered out before he looks to the doctor "he's…..alright?"

"yes, the nurses are monitoring his health in the ICU right now" the doctor told him as this got Yusei to cry even more

"damnit…." Yusei fell to his knees as he punched the floor "why….why?!...why did this happened!?"

the doctor excused himself as it was best for him to leave the vicinity

"Aki….Akii!" Yusei cried out as his son was saved but he lost his wife in the process

Everyone looked down as the cost for the saved life was too much for Yusei

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
